An Eternal Life Nearly Lost
by sparklyguider
Summary: Athenodora's POV on the events following the near loss of life of Caius. A one shot - Please review!


I remember the day clearly as if it was yesterday. It is burnt vividly in to my mind, and as much as it is an event I would love to forget unfortunately it is one which will be around for ever with me. The day I nearly lost my true love, the only reason for my living.  
I watched from the window as I saw Aro, Caius and Marcus and the guard approach the castle door, from their recent visit to a foreign land to deal with business. I could instantly see that something was wrong, but what was wrong I could not see or tell. They had been away for at least as week if not longer, but having the days run in to night I had lost track of the time, I just knew it had been far too long.

I swiftly excited the room I was in and made my way down to the entrance hall, stopping by Sulpicia's chambers to inform her of their return. I didn't even make it to the entrance hall, I was stopped in the middle of the corridor Chelsea and Afton, and they wouldn't let me go any further. They broke the news to me that something had happened to Caius while they had been away, but would not elaborate as to what happened. It was at this point that both Chelsea and Afton stopped me from going any further. My strength against to two of them was nothing. They would not let me pass by them to see Caius. This of course panicked me something chronic. I caught a glimpse of Sulpicia pass by me and go forward to great Aro, and then suddenly stop as she saw Caius. I could not see him at this point as he was hidden around the corner from my site. I noticed her body language change drastically, which just made me all the more worried and eager to go to him, how ever Chelsea and Afton were still stopping me. They guided me between to the two of them to the nearest room; I could feel both of their strong grips on my arms, stopping me from heading back to the corridor. Seconds later Sulpicia entered the room and sat me down, sitting beside me, taking my hand in hers, and started to tell me what had happened.

There had been a confrontation between the guard, masters, and the children of the night, and some how Caius had ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had very nearly lost his life to this eternal existence. There had been a confrontation between the two sides which had turned in to a battle, which had lead to these current circumstances. Sulpicia explained everything to me, telling me that Caius had been very close to not coming back to us in Volterra, something which I could never imagine. He had been badly injured and was currently going through a lot of pain whilst his body repaired its self back to normal. As Sulpicia explained this all to me I could just feel the worry growing in the pit of my stomach, knowing that if I could be I would be sick with worry and no doubt crying, but instead I just sat and looked Sulpicia in the eyes, frozen from the shock of the news she had told me. Then and there I wanted to go to Caius' side to be with him, watch over him as he recovered, rebuilding his strength.

Sulpicia took my hand and walked with me to our chambers, stopping outside the our door, telling me not to be shocked with what I might see, and that everything would be fine and back to normal with in a few days, it was just going to take this long due to limbs having been removed and were re-attaching themselves. I slowly pushed open the door, entering the room, nodding back to Sulpicia, as she told me she was here if I needed anything. Caius was sat in a chair by the balcony doors, looking out over the castle gardens. As I approached him I noticed him let out a long sigh, the pain from that sigh hitting me right in my cold still heart, immediately making me want to make everything better for him, to go back in time to before this event happened. I stopped in front of him, moving my hand to his face and running my thumb lightly across a wound on his cheek. He looked up at me in to my eyes and flinched slightly at my touch.

"How did this happen, what were you doing to…"

The words fell from my lips faster than I could control them and before I could think about what I was saying. He pulled his eyes from mine looking back out over the gardens, taking my hand from his cheek and griping it in his own.

"It was a pure accident, my love; nothing could be done to stop it. I was in completely the wrong place at the completely the wrong time."

I watched him as I saw pain flash across his features, only imagining what he was thinking and picturing, and seeing that he did not want to talk of it. The memories blatantly not something he wanted to retell. I took my other hand and ran it along his other cheek, turning his face to look back up at me, moving in to place a delicate kiss on his lips.

"I am here my love, and always will be, no matter what happens."

I stepped back slightly, running my eyes over his full body picking up every injury he has sustained, and wincing at the sight. I did not like to see him hurting in this way, for it also brought pain to me, knowing that he was hurting inside, as well as out.

The next couple of days passed by slowly, as Caius recovered, abstaining from duties until he was back to his full self. We talked about many a thing, never verging on the subject of what had happened, and caught up on lost time from when he was away.

To this day we have not talked off the actual events which happened between the Volturi and the children of the night at that battle. It is also the reason, why Caius and I both very aware of the "werewolves" in Forks, and there distaste for our kind.


End file.
